


Something

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [24]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick sees things between Ellis and him.
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 6





	Something

At first Nick wanted to think that there was nothing between Ellis and himself. The looks that the mechanic gave him when he saw Nick was okay, the way he carefully helped heal the older man, even the way he spoke to him.

He never realised how much he wanted someone in his life until now.

Ellis smiled at him. "Here, take this" he passed him the pills he had been carrying since yesterday.

Nick frowned. Could Ellis tell that he had been walking with a limp? He had been trying to hide it as to not slow the others down.

Ellis nodded encouragingly, so Nick took the pills.

"Jus' watchin' out for you" the younger man said, walking back up to Coach.

He loved the way Ellis smiled at him.

He loved the way Ellis healed him.

He loved the way Ellis spoke to him.

He wanted there to be something between Ellis and him.

Could there ever be something between Ellis and him?


End file.
